Me voy
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si de pronto la persona con la cual has decidido compartir tu vida te deja plantada en el altar?... A eso se enfrenta Hino Kahoko quien, tras hacer planes con su amado para casarse, le sale con esto y no esta dispuesta a perdonarlo...


Disclaimers: La corda de oro no me pertenece sino al autor de su respectivo relato, esto lo hago para dar un giro inesperado a tan hermosa historia que tiene muchos seguidores entre ellos me considero como tal, gracias por su atención prestada.

¿Qué sucedería si de pronto la persona con la cual has decidido compartir tu vida te deja plantada en el altar?... A eso se enfrenta Hino Kahoko quien, tras hacer planes con su amado-frío-violinista para casarse, le sale con esto y al parecer no esta tan dispuesta a olvidarlo… ¿qué sucederá ahora que ya no está en Japón? ¿Lo perdonara?... (Nota: en la historia transcurren 2 años en todo el lapso).

Me voy.

_Porque no supiste entender a mi corazón_

_Lo que había en el, porque no_

_Tuviste el valor de ver quién soy._

_Porque no escuchas lo que está tan cerca de ti_

_Solo el ruido de afuera y yo,_

_Estoy a un lado, desaparezco para ti._

-no puedo creerlo-dice una pelirroja de hermosos ojos ámbar, lleva puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, de novia, si, esta a punto de casarse; solo que algo le detiene, sus ojos muestran una tristeza indescriptible, su rostro se encuentra mojado por la lluvia que cae sobre sus hombros, esta totalmente mojada, su maquillaje recorrido da a entender su dolor; se encuentra mirando al cielo oscurecido por el presente fenómeno -¿acaso no me amabas?-se cuestiona mentalmente mientras deja que la lluvia intente ahogar su dolor.

_No voy a llorar y decir_

_Que no merezco esto,_

_Porque_

_Es probable que lo merezco_

_Pero no lo quiero por eso me voy._

-¡¿por qué le has hecho esto Tsukimori?-le reclama un peli verde de ojos ámbar y traje negro -¡¿La abandonaste maldita sea, la amaste y le hiciste eso?-grita mientras le sujeta a un peli azul por el cuello de su camisa y le amenaza con su puño –me rendí cuando me dijo sus sentimientos por ti, me rendí por que yo creí que la amabas y le corresponderías pero… Nunca pensé que la dejarías plantada en el altar-dice furioso –La has herido y eso no te lo perdono-dicho eso lo golpeo hasta cansarse.

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti y me voy,_

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti..._

-adiós chicos, los extrañare-dice sonriente una pelirroja afligida, lleva consigo una maleta enorme, la cual sostiene con su mano izquierda, se mantiene cabizbaja, de pronto una castaña de ojos azules se acerca con túnica blanca y una sonrisa.

-lo lamento-dice de repente –No debí… quiero decir…. Yo…-le corta la pelirroja.

-no te preocupes… Yo te perdono pero… No puedo perdonarlo Shouji-dijo cabizbaja, la castaña prefirió guardar silencio –Espero y la distancia me ayude a olvidarlo-dijo triste, acto seguido aborda rápidamente el avión privado que su superior le presto para abandonar cuanto antes el país.

_Porque se que me espera algo mejor_

_Alguien que sepa darme amor_

_De ese que endulza la sal y hace que_

_Salga el sol._

_Yo que pensé_

_Nunca me iría de ti que es amor_

_Del bueno de toda la vida pero,_

_Hoy entendí que no hay suficiente para los dos._

Le abraza –Por favor Kahoko… Quédate conmigo-suplico su superior con una suave voz, su cabello lila se entrelazan con los rojizos de su compañera, debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, esta inmediatamente baja la cabeza.

-no puedo-dijo tajante –No le eh olvidado-continua –Tal vez me haya olvidado pero yo nunca le olvidare-triste.

_No voy a llorar y decir_

_Que no merezco esto,_

_Porque_

_Es probable que lo merezco_

_Pero no lo quiero, por eso me voy._

-¿sucede algo Len?-pregunta su madre al ver lo "distante" que esta el peli azul.

Le ve –no es nada importante madre-dijo cortante.

-Te dije que no era necesario casarte con la hija de los Shouji… Si la amas no debiste dejar a Hino-san en el altar-le aconsejo su madre.

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti y me voy,_

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti..._

-adiós… Tsukimori Len-dice la pelirroja mientras se prepara para lanzarse de un acantilado, llora amargamente, nunca pensó que tendría que suicidarse para alivianar su propio dolor, fue su culpa, si no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para detener esa maldita boda no podría seguir adelante y que decir de superar a ese maldito, bastardo bueno para nada de Tsukimori Len (oops me eh pasado).

_Me voy_

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti y me voy,_

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti y me voy._

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti y me voy,_

_Que lástima pero adiós,_

_Me despido de ti..._

_Y me voy._

De repente una mano le detuvo a tiempo para salvarla del peligro, la pelirroja puede notar como su amado-idiota-bueno-para-nada de Tsukimori Len le sostiene por su mano; su siempre fría mano se siente tan calida, sus siempre brazos protectores por igual, no le quiere soltar, si fuese por él, estaría a su lado para siempre.

-¡que rayos quieres!-grita mientras intenta alejarlo, sin éxito alguno.

-se que no tengo perdón pero lo quiero…. Te amo-dicho esto le abraza con más fuerza protectora.

-¡¿crees que con un simple "te amo" arreglaras las cosas maldición suéltame Tsukimori Len?-le reclama mientras lo golpea fuertemente en su pecho, este se mantiene tranquilo.

-no planeo que me perdones a la primera Kahoko-le dice con una sonrisa encantadora que va en contra de su forma fría; la chica al verlo rompió en llanto mientras se aferra a este como una pequeña e indefensa jovencita –Feliz cumpleaños-dice Len mientras le entrega otro anillo de compromiso –es tu decisión aceptar, aunque me encantaría recibir un sí-sonríe.

-s-si-dice tímidamente, Len se acerca lentamente hasta quedar cerca de sus carnosos labios, a punto de tocarlos…

-¡Kahoko-sama!-grita una castaña de ojos ámbar, lleva puesto un kimono rosa pálido, al ver que se acerca se alejan a unos 3 metros completamente rojos -¿acaso interrumpo algo?...-pregunta.

Deprimida –No es nada Miyabi-chan-dice Kaho.

-cla-claro que no-dice Len igual o peor que Kaho.

-bueno nos vemos los dejo y una cosa más… ¡felicidades por la reconciliación!-dice emocionada mientras se va.

-¡ ¿reconciliación dime quien en su santo juicio puede darle a este tipo algo bueno eh o?...-sus labios fueron sellados por un tierno beso por parte de Len.

Fin.


End file.
